PSASBR - Episode 7: The Polygon Man Strikes Back
by JaredTheMan05
Summary: So now Isaac's vision has show him that the Polygon Man has returned. His vision has taken him to his base. The Polygon Man has told him his evil plans. So what will happen next? Lets see.
1. Chapter 1

**PLAYSTATION**

**ALL-STARS**

**BATTLE ROYALE**

Episode 7

The Polygon Man Strikes Back

**((Alright, thank you everyone for giving the Polygon Man some titles for himself and the All-Stars, let's see what he thinks of your suggestions and ideas))**

"Master Polygon Man...eh...no...King Polygon Man...that doesn't sound much...so no...The Ultimate Polygon Man...no...it doesn't fit right...Supreme Ruler Polygon Man...not bad...not bad...let's try it the other way round...Polygon Man the Supreme Ruler...sounds good...what's this, Master of Creation...hmm...let's see if this title will fit me. Let's just change it around...Polygon Man the Master of Creation. Yes it certainly has a ring to it, I'll take it" said The Polygon Man, he felt pleased that he could find a good title for everyone in the Playstation Universe to remember him by.

He looked at more titles on the list, he found another title which wasn't on him but was on the All-Stars. "Inferior Pawns, oh that's a good one, I'll take it" he said as he wrote it down on his transparent screen. "Let's see what else, the Ruler of Realms...that's also good, I'll keep that. Playstation's true Mascot...well I'm defiantly the Playstation's true mascot so I might as well keep that title, I'll save it as a sub for now. The incredibly Awesome and Undefeatable...might as well keep it anyway, well after all those words really do describe me best. So right now I'm going to stick with Polygon Man the Master of Creation"

**((YAY! The Polygon Man has now got a title for himself, 'Polygon Man the Master of Creation'. He's even pleased that he found a title for the All-Stars, 'Inferior Pawns'. Thank you everyone for helping out the Polygon Man.**

**See what you think of the Polygon man's title. If you want to talk to him about how good or bad his title is you can't I'm afraid. But if you want to talk to me about his title just send me a review and tell me what you think.**

**Alright, enough of all of that, let's get on with the story))**

* * *

Chapter 1

The Radec clone ran up to the Polygon Man to inform him that his ships and clones were ready to attack.

"Polygon Man, we're-", he was interrupted by the Polygon Man who shouted back at him.

"That's Polygon Man the Master of Creation to you, please remember to call me that"

"Yes sir"

The Polygon Man faced the Radec clone. "What is it you wanted to say?" he asked.

"Well Polygon Man the Master of Creation, all of your forces and ships are ready to attack the All-Star mansion"

"Good, very good" the Polygon Man grinned evilly.

"So what's our plan of action sir?" the Radec clone asked.

"Well I know I wanted to start my invasion on some game worlds and planets but I thought we might as well invade the All-Stars first, just to let them know that the Polygon Man has come back for revenge. So you're objective will be to refresh their memories, by attacking the All-Star mansion, destroy as much of the mansion as much as you want and the All-Stars too" the Polygon Man replied, giving his orders to the Radec clone.

"That seems pretty straight forward, are there any other objectives on this invasion?"

The Polygon Man thought about it for a few seconds, "Uh, I don't think so. Well if you can get some of the All-Stars powers then that would be good actually, but stick to the main objective. I don't want to weaken them all just yet. It wouldn't be fun if the All-Stars don't try to stop me. Just attack them, destroy their mansion and anything else that tries to attack you and your group, understood?"

"Understood Polygon Man" said the Radec clone then did a small salute.

"I said my name Is Polygon Man the Master of Creation. I know the name is new but you and the other clones need to pronounce my name with the new title from now on because just saying 'Polygon Man' just makes me feel inferior" said the Polygon Man.

"Right, sorry sir"

The Radec Clone walked off to get on one of the ISA Intrudes. There were three ISA Intruders filled with 10 All-Stars clones in each ship and two Turbo Tanks.

A few of the clones were fixing the Rift Gate in order for them to go through teleportation from the Polygon Mans base to the All-Star mansion. When they were finished the Rift Gate started to float in the air and spun slowly letting off a purple glow which spread to the inside of the circle forming a way through.

"Alright troops, let's move out" said the Radec clone.

The Turbo Tanks went in first followed by the ISA Intruders. When they all got through the Rift Gate vanished out of thin air. The Polygon Man was pleased, his plans on taking over the Playstation Universe has already come into action.

He looked to his right to see something flashing. It was one of the tubes that had a transparent screen showing him how much of the AP was in him, the metre was full as it was now on 100%.

"Your AP metre is complete" said an Emmett clone.

"Perfect" said the Polygon Man.

The tubes immediately came off him. He flew in the air to feel the infinite amount of AP inside him.

"Ah finally, the power is inside me, all of this AP can make me create and build anything I wish and anything I see or think out of my own intelligent mind, I even have the ability to shape shift into anything I want. With the AP inside me and my clone army at disposal, I have a high chance at victory" the Polygon Man said evilly.

When he was finished admiring his power, he hovered to his castle and sat on his throne comfortably. The Polygon Man looked infront of him to see a Kratos clone walking towards him about his invasion fleets.

"Polygon Man, our invasion fleets are ready to attack any game worlds and planets by your orders" he said.

"YOU IDIOT" the Polygon Man shouted, "I told you all that my new name is Polygon Man the Master of Creation, get it right next time. Do you have any idea how much I hate being called that many times, that's why I wanted a grand title for myself"

When Polygon Man finished speaking another one of his clones came in with a portable transparent screen, it was Parappa.

"Mr Polygon Man, All the rift extractors and boom boxes are ready to deploy in your invasion fleets" said the Parappa clone whilst looking at his portable screen.

The Polygon Man's right eye started to twitch and he was at the breaking point to go completely mad.

"I swear, if I hear someone say 'Polygon Man' one more time-"

He was interrupted by a Ratchet & Clank clone that came running in to tell him some new. "Polygon Man, your monstrous sized statue is complete, didn't you want to see it" he said.

"DIDN'T YOU ALL HEAR WHAT I JUST SAID?" the Polygon Man shouted in anger and annoyance. He summoned a huge polygon crystal fist and aimed it at the Kratos, Parappa and Ratchet & Clank clone. He fired it forward making them all fall back and flew right outside the castle.

The Polygon Man took a few breaths and sighed.

"This will take forever for my clones to get my name right" he said to himself sitting back onto his throne. "I even hope the All-Stars will remember to call me by that name"

Hoping about people getting his new name right was boring him. He looked around his fortress to see if there was anything he could do. He wasn't able to send the fleets out yet until his invasion squad had tried to destroy the All-Stars. He could of course watch them via his floating crystal screen but would rather wait for the actual battle to commence.

Then the Polygon Man had a good idea. He liked the idea of creating a clone army of the All-Stars out of his power but thought that he should try and make some characters of his own. With the infinite amount of power in him, it was absolutely possible for him to do so.

"Let's see how creative I really am, I think it's time to make my own personal soldiers" he said evilly as he got off his throne and head to his experiment room.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Toro was outside Isaac's room as it was about 1:43 in the afternoon. He had a feeling that something didn't feel right through the week.

First off Isaac was having bad visions. Instead of Necromorphs and Markers he was talking about how his visions were showing him a huge amount of power and some floating head. Then he got some weird static message this morning which he wasn't able to figure out who or what the person on the other end was trying to say and now Isaac was still in his room as Toro told him to try and get some rest. He knew that all of these weird events were leading up to something but he can't put his paw on what it was.

Toro knocked on Isaac's door lightly. "Mr Isaac, can I come in?" he asked. There was no reply inside the room. Toro knocked again only a little harder this time. "Are you alright?"

Taking no chances Toro decided to open the door to see how he was doing. He knew it was not polite to go into someone's room without permission but in this case it was a completely different matter.

Toro looked inside only to see a work bench, a rig store which Isaac could buy new rig outfits, ammo clips and power nodes. There was his bed which was untidy, on his desk was a TV, Playstation 3, some pieces of paper which were drawn doodles of Isaac killing Necromorphs and pictures of Markers. But Toro couldn't see Isaac.

"Maybe he's in the bathroom" Toro said to himself. He looked in the bathroom as it was already opened to see no one in there.

"Has he gotten out of this room already?" Toro asked himself. He now felt like he was doing some detective work to see not only if Isaac is alright but to see if all the things that Toro experienced so far would all come to one clear answer.

Getting out a pencil and a small notebook Toro started writing all the evidence he knew so far in this mystery. He even went back to his room to get his magnifying glass and asked Sackboy if he had a deerstalker hat. Luckily for him, he did. Sackboy opened his PopIt to give Toro the hat he wants.

Now that Toro had everything he needed for his investigation he began making a start by going to Isaac's room again to find some clues. Before he could do anything Toro put up some tape at the entrance of Isaacs doorway saying: "DETECTIVE WORK. DO NOT ENTER"

Toro got out his magnifying glass and scanned the floor to see if he could find anything suspicious or out of place on the floor which he could take for evidence. He was so busy in his investigation when he noticed that Sir Daniel was looking at Toro whilst scratching his head.

"What are you doing Toro and what's with all this tape?" Sir Daniel asked.

"I'm working on an investigation and I can't let you or anyone else in because I'm trying to find some evidence and some clues" Toro replied.

"Evidence and clues to what exactly?"

"To Isaac's disappearance and his visions" said Toro. He was about to go back to his investigation when he wanted to ask Sir Daniel a question.

"Hey Sir Daniel, have you seen Isaac anywhere today by any chance?"

Sir Daniel looked up in the air whilst scratching his head in thinking. "No I don't think so, I haven't seen him this whole morning"

Toro had a sad look on his face, he hoped that Isaac was okay and not in some danger.

Toro looked up at Sir Daniel to ask if he could help him. "Hey Sir Daniel, is it alright with you if you could help me find Isaac"

"Of course" said Sir Daniel. He put his hand on his chest, "As a knight it is my duty to help others"

Toro was about to ask him another favour when Sir Daniel ran off down the hallway but tripped over his foot and fell down the stairs.

"Oh well, maybe I can ask the other All-Stars if they know where Isaac is" Toro said to himself. Then he immediately went back to his investigation by holding his magnifying glass infront of his face and looking on the floor and the rest of the room.

It was about ten minutes that Toro had spent in his investigation in Isaac's room. Unfortunately it wasn't leading anywhere, he wasn't able to find any clues or evidence. He yawned as he was starting to get a little tired.

"All this detective work is starting to make me feel a little tired" said Toro, "Maybe I should get myself a drink and a doughnut and then I'll get back to work on my investigation"

He left Isaacs room and took down all of the tape and closed the door. He put all of the tape and his magnifying glass back into his room then headed down the stairs to go to the breakfast room.

* * *

Toro opened the door to see Cole, Spike and Kuro watching a movie of cowboys having a big showdown whilst drinking some Coca Cola. Sweet Tooth was getting himself a bowl of ice cream and eating it at the table. Even Fat Princess was eating chocolate fudge cake at the table.

Toro got himself a stool so he could climb up to get on the counter. He looked infront of him to see a box full of doughnuts. Toro took a strawberry sprinkled flavoured doughnut and got out a Coca Cola can as his drink.

He sat on the stool to take a sip and a bite out of his doughnut then looked at his notes that he had written down as evidence so far. Toro seemed to like the idea of being a detective. Maybe that's what he should be when he finally becomes human. Toro the detective, Toro the greatest detective in the universe. Toro liked that title, it certainly had a nice ring to it.

He was a little distracted from all the gun shots in the movie but it didn't bother him completely.

"Come on, shoot him with your shotgun" Kuro shouted as he was standing up on the couch with his paws in the air.

"Yeah come on" Spike cheered as one of the cowboys shot his enemy with his revolver.

"Ah nice" Cole grinned as he watched the sniper taking down so many of his opponents.

Toro read all his notes he had taken so far just to see if it makes any sense to him. He wrote down a few more notes on the evidence he took so far just to write several types of answers that could lead up to something.

"This detective stuff sure is a lot of hard work" Toro said to himself.

He didn't notice that Kat came into the room and came up to him. Toro felt himself being picked up by Kat as she was hugging him.

"Hello Kat, how are you?" Toro asked whilst smiling from Kat hugging him.

"I'm very good, thank you Toro, how are you doing and I like your hat by the way, it makes you look very cute" Kat replied.

She put him down on his stool and sat next to him. "Thank you for the nice compliment but it actually belongs to Sackboy, he let me used it. I'm a little tired, I was working on a small investigation" said Toro.

"Really, on what?" Kat asked.

"It's about Isaac, he has been having bad visions lately"

"Is it about those creatures that he talks about quite often?" she asked.

"No, he says he had a different vision. Isaac tried his best to explain what his vision was but wasn't able to figure out what it meant to him. So I wrote all the evidence down just to see if it could lead up to something"

Kat took a look at Toro's notes, it read:

**Detective Toro**

**Case: Isaac and his visions**

**Experiences:**

**Isaac has bad visions. (Not aliens or markers)**

**His vision showed him huge amount of power and a big head. (What did he mean?)**

**I told Isaac to get some rest. This afternoon he's gone. (Where is he?)**

**Clues/Evidence: ?**

**(O.O)**

"I was going to ask you Kat if you knew where Isaac is by any chance?" Toro asked.

Kat looked up from Toro's notes, "I only saw him yesterday but I haven't see him at all this morning and afternoon"

Cole got up from the couch to put his empty bottle in the bin and sat next to Toro. "Hey Toro, hey Kat. What are you guys up to?" Cole asked.

"I'm working on an investigation" said Toro whilst waving at Cole.

"Investigation, on what?"

"Toro is working on Isaac's visions that he's now having and where he is" said Kat answering his question for Toro. She felt like this was fun to help Toro on his investigation.

Cole put his hand on his chin. "Now that I think about it, I haven't seen him today. He was in yesterday though"

Sweet Tooth stopped eating his ice cream to pay attention to the conversation. Except for Fat Princess as she was still in the process of eating so much of her chocolate fudge cake and Spike and Kuro were both still watching the cowboy movie.

"Isn't that space man still in his room?" Sweet Tooth asked with curiosity.

"No" Toro replied with a worried look on his face.

Then all of a sudden Kratos stormed in the room and walked up to Toro.

"There you are, I've been looking for you all over" Kratos said aggressively.

Toro took it like it was an insult. "Have I done something wrong?" he asked.

"No, but its Sir Daniel. He's on the roof for some reason and told me he was helping you with something, so I wanted to know what you two mortals are up to" Kratos replied.

"Wait a minute, what's he doing on the roof?"

Toro got off his stool and exited the room with Kratos behind him. Sweet Tooth got up to follow them, "This should be interesting" he said to himself.

Kat also followed Toro to see what was going on with Sir Daniel.

* * *

Toro and his group got outside the house to see Radec looking up which he was next to some garbage bins.

They all looked up to see Sir Daniel holding some binoculars which belonged to Heihachi and looked over the trees to see if he could find Isaac.

"What's he doing up there?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"I already told you stupid mortal, he's on the roof looking for something" Kratos shouted.

"Whoa calm down cupcake, I just wanted to...wait a minute, how the hell did he get up there, he's like a lot of feet above the ground"

Radec answered his question, "I don't know how that foolish skeletal freak got up there in the first place. At least he didn't take my jetpack this time"

Sir Daniel looked down and waved at Toro.

"What are you doing up there Sir Daniel, I thought I asked you to find Isaac" said Toro, he too wondered what he was doing.

"I am finding Isaac" said Sir Daniel.

"When I said finding Isaac, this wasn't really what I had in mind. I meant by looking around the house" said Toro.

Sir Daniel looked through his binoculars again, only this time he saw something that looked quite odd.

"Hey Toro, you need to get up here, look what I found" he shouted.

"But how am I suppose to...oh thank you Kat" said Toro. He was picked up by Kat which she used her gravity powers to get them to the roof.

Sir Daniel passed the binoculars to Kat first, she looked through the binoculars and she too saw something odd.

"Uh Toro, you might want to see this" said Kat as she passed the binoculars to him.

"What do you mean?" He looked through the binoculars in the direction they were looking at. He saw infront of him what looked like a portal only it was purple and the outside was formed as a purple crystal ring. It looked like a rift gate.

"What is that?" Toro asked.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Isaac was still on the ground as he was still tired and injured from his fight against the Polygon Man's clones. He was awakened by what looked like a huge rift gate above him in the air.

Isaac looked up in the direction of the rift gate. "What on earth?"

Then something was coming outside the portal. It was the ISA Intruders and the Turbo Tanks but they all looked like they were made out of purple crystals. Isaac suddenly realised they were from, the Polygon Man himself.

"He must've been planning on invading us first" said Isaac whilst he turned his head to face the invading ships and the rift gate that vanished completely.

"I must get to the other All-Stars and fast"

He tried to get up but realised he was still tired and hasn't got enough energy in him to get up and move.

"On second thought since I'm in no good condition to move I could get more injured or worse, killed. I might as well rest again to get more of my energy back" said Isaac. He lay back on the ground only this time he rested his back and head against a tree.

"Besides I'm sure they'll be fine without me...I hope"

* * *

"Something is coming towards us" Sir Daniel shouted. He jumped in the air in shock and hid behind Kat so she could protect him.

"You mean something is flying towards us" said Toro, "They look like spaceships"

Radec, Sweet Tooth and Kratos also saw the invading ships flying towards them.

"Are those the ISA forces?" Radec asked. He could see what looked like to be three ISA Intruders. He got out his stA3 light machine gun and put his finger on the trigger. "You ISA scum will die trying to capture or kill me, no one can take down the leader of the Helghast!"

Sweet Tooth looked in the air to see the Turbo Tanks. "I remember those weird tank things, they attacked me when I was in Black Rock Stadium. Did they come from that elf named Jak or whatever his name is from his world?"

Kratos roared at him and slapped the back of his head, "You got the name right the first time you stupid mortal, besides whatever they are we must destroy them"

Toro looked through the binoculars again to see the invading ships but noticed that they were made out of purple crystals, he even saw a purple crystal Radec on top of the leading ISA Invader.

He dropped the binoculars to the ground.

"What's wrong Toro?" Kat asked, she was worried that something bad was going to happen.

"It's...it's...Isaac's vision. Now I know what it means. The huge amount of power was the All-Stars Power from where we all fought each other before and the...big head...I know who it is...it's the...POLYGON MAN. I think the vision was meant to show he's now come back" Toro screamed in fear.

Kratos looked up, "Didn't we beat that fool and sealed him away?"

"We did but-"

Toro was interrupted when Sir Daniel shouted whilst pointing at the invading fleets infront, "Look out they're firing rockets at us"

He was right. The leading ISA Intruder fired four rockets at Kat, Toro and Sir Daniel.

**THE BATTLE HAS NOW COMMENCED!**

**The ALL-STARS vs POLYGON MAN'S SOLDIERS/TURBO TANKS**

Kat used her gravity powers to fly and brought Toro with her. Sir Daniel on the other hand just watched as the four rockets flew towards him, he was running around in circles just trying to find a way to dodge the rockets. The only option was to jump off the roof.

The rockets got closer. "AAAHHHHHHHHHHH!" Sir Daniel screamed as he jumped off the roof with a huge explosion behind him. Sweet Tooth looked up in the air to see Sir Daniel falling.

"What the-" he was interrupted when Sir Daniel fell on top of him.

"Get up you fools" Kratos roared at them, "We need to beat these mortals"

"More like Polygon Man's soldiers" Radec corrected him.

The two turbo tanks began firing at the All-Star mansion destroying the walls and the windows.

Whilst they were firing at the All-Stars and the mansion, two of the ISA Intruders landed to release Polygon Man soldiers on the battlefield. One tried to land but was then destroyed utterly by lasers and rockets.

It was Ratchet & Clank flying the Aphelion.

"Nice shot pal" said Ratchet.

Clank laughed a bit, "It was necessary, If we can stay in the air and shoot those purple creatures on the ground then they should all be destroyed-"

"Hang on a second Clank, look" Ratchet interrupted and pointed to the ground.

The destroyed ISA intruder was on fire, that was the only thing that Clank could see.

"I don't understand Ratchet, what seems to be wrong" Clank asked.

Clank looked again only this time he was shocked at what he saw. The purple crystal soldiers began deploying from the destroyed ship.

"I don't understand how that's possible Clank, any ideas why?" Ratchet asked whilst flying over the battlefield.

Clank thought it over for a few seconds, his head switched on as he figured out what the problem was and the solution to overcome it.

"I believe I figured out something Ratchet. Those purple creatures on the ground can't be destroyed by any blaster fire, explosions or sword attacks. The only way to destroy them is to-"

Clank was interrupted when their ship had been hit by the Turbo Tanks firing at them from the ground.

"We better move, otherwise we'll blow up to bits" said Ratchet. He turned off the hover mode and flew quickly so they could move to a safe spot.

Radec took a look at the destroyed ISA Intruder and the soldiers coming out of it. "It seems as though they can't die that easily, what do you suppose we do" Radec shouted as he was firing at the soldier that were running up to them.

Kratos charged at them with his spear and shield. "Die you pathetic excuse of warriors" he shouted.

"Just kill them with whatever you have metal man, they should die with any blow or attack you have" said Sweet Tooth with a small evil laugh, he had wanted to try and kill something for a long time.

Radec looked to where Kratos was, he was attacking a Parappa and Fat Princess Clones and noticed they weren't dying from his blades.

"How is this possible?" Radec thought to himself. He remembered when he encountered the Polygon Man and his soldiers, they'd get destroyed easily by any attack which Sweet Tooth already pointed out. But there was something about these clones that didn't feel right.

"AHHH!" Kratos screamed as he got killed by the Parappa clone's level 1. Radec and Sweet tooth now looked shocked. So were Kat, Toro and Sir Daniel.

"How did the Polygon Man do this, these things were easy enough to destroy?" Sweet Tooth asked.

"I don't know how" said Toro, "But it seems were in for one tough battle"

Sir Daniel who was still hiding behind Kat was the next one to speak, "But how are they using supers, they didn't have any when we fought them before, do you suppose that the Polygon Man has gotten stronger this time?"

Kratos suddenly reappeared, "How in Olympus are they using supers?"

"Wait if we can't use our attacks to kill them instantly then does that mean we have too..." said Radec. He sniped a clone with his sniper rifle and was now on a Level 1. He activated his Level stA-X3 W.A.S.P Launcher.

"I'm finished with you" Radec shouted as he locked onto the Big Daddy clone and fired three homing missiles at it. It destroyed into small crystal pieces.

"Right now I get it, we have to use our supers in order to exterminate them" said Radec whilst putting his launcher away and bringing out his sniper rifle.

Kat activated her gravity powers, "So we need to attack them to build our AP metres and use our supers" said Kat then also added, "This is just like when we have our battles, it works the same way for these soldiers"

Toro got into his fighting stance, Sir Daniel got out his heroes sword and golden shield, Sweet Tooth started up his chainsaw, Kratos got out his blades.

There were some thumping noises coming up from behind them. It was Emmett driving the Hawk. He then fired his machine guns at the cloned soldiers infront of him.

"Yeah who wants some" Emmett cheered as he was taking down the soldiers infront of him.

He wasn't the only one fighting. There was also Fat Princess who got her soldiers and workers with her ready to fight, "Protect the All-Stars Mansion"

Sly Cooper flipped his cane in the air and got prepared to attack, "Alright let's do this"

Nathan Drake loaded up his AK-47, "Oh great, look what you've done to this place"

Parappa got out his Boom Box and his fists out ready to fight, "I gotta believe!"

Spike got out his monkey sword and monkey net, "Here I come"

Jak loaded his blaster rifle with Daxter on his shoulder, "You ready for this Jak?", "Oh yeah"

Ratchet got out his wrench and Clank was beside him holding a Chronoscepter, "Clank we've got some work to do", "Indeed we do"

Heihachi Mishima did a few fist punches in the air and got into fighting stance same with Kuma, "Don't think that you fools can win so easily, Kuma lets go", Kuma roared.

Sackboy didn't want to fight so he stayed behind with Little Sister holding out a bounce pad so they could be safe. "Be careful Mr.B" said Little Sister.

Big Daddy groaned, his eyes became red as he was now filled with anger. He revved his drill, getting prepared for the fight.

Cole let off some electricity, "You guys sure you want to face me?"

Raiden got out his sword and did a few swings, "Let's wipe them out"

Dante got out his guns Ebony & Ivory by doing a few swings then pointing them at the cloned soldiers, "All right, let's rock"

Nariko walked forward holding the heavenly sword in her right hand and did a few swings, "Come and meet my steel"

Zeus appeared from his teleportation and gave off some of his electricity, "I will break you"

All of the All-Stars were ready for battle, except for one person, Isaac. Toro seemed to be the only one who realised that he was not here to be in the fight.

"Wait a minute, shouldn't we find Isaac?" Toro asked.

Raiden looked at Toro, "I'm afraid we'll have to fight without him" he said.

Dante walked up besides Raiden, "Plus we have to try and fight these punks first then we can look for him, wherever he is"

Zeus walked up behind them, "Will you all forget about that mortal and focus on the fight, we should send them back to Hades"

"Right" they all said in response.

Emmett made the first move by moving the Hawk and firing his machines guns at the purple clones below him. The All-Stars followed behind him and attacked.

The clones attacked them too but they were on the advantage, the Turbo Tanks behind them were giving them support fire to blast the All-Stars so they could drop AP for the clones to pick up.

The All-Stars couldn't destroy the Turbo Tanks because so many clones were in their way and tried to attack them.

Parappa, Spike and Zeus got knocked back by force from the blast fire of the Turbo Tanks making them drop some of their AP. At least they weren't injured from the blast as they were only there to make the All-Stars drop the AP instead of killing them.

"NO, my AP" Spike shouted as a Nariko clone picked them up.

Parappa got up from the ground and helped Spike got up, "These guys sure are tougher than the last time we fought them and the Polygon Man" he said.

Emmett takes notice of this happening.

"I'm through playing games" he shouted. He moved the Hawk towards them, not caring at all that he was stepping on some of the clones.

The Turbot Tanks take notice and fired at Emmett's machine. He was about to fire back at them but his ship was tearing apart from the blaster fire.

"Damn it, I'm taking too much damage" Emmett shouted. That didn't stop him as he still kept on moving towards the Turbo Tanks. He fired his machine guns at them. Now they were taking a bit of damage from him.

"Yeah, you like that?" Emmett cheered. His Hawk was taking more damage only this time a few of the clones who were holding RPG-7 Rocket launchers were firing at him.

His ship was at the point where it was ready to explode. Emmett had no choice but to eject from his ship.

"I got to get out before this-"

His ship exploded into small parts and Emmett was now flying so high in the air. Then he was falling down to where the All-Stars were fighting.

Kat notices that Emmett was going to fall to the ground. She flew in the air and used her gravity powers to catch Emmett.

"Thanks Kat" he said, he felt slightly relieved that he was not going to crash into the ground.

"No problem" said Kat with a small smile. She didn't take notice that a Radec clone aimed his sniper at her and fires. Kat got hit and fell to the ground, same with Emmett.

Sackboy got out his PopIt to bring out some bounce pads at the exact spots where Emmett and Kat were about to fall. They both landed safely.

"Thanks for rescuing us" said Kat and Emmett. Sackboy smiled and went back into hiding with Little Sister so he could take care of her until the battle was over.

But the battle was giving the All-Stars a hard time. The clones were able to perform supers and the Turbo Tanks kept on firing which became quiet an annoyance. Most of the All-Stars hardly got to a Level 1 or a Level 3. Only few had level 1's and 2's.

Radec kept on firing his Sniper at the clones and managed to build up to a Level 2. He activated it and aimed it at the clones up front, "Time to end this" he shouted as he fired a green laser beam at the clones up front and killed four of them.

Ratchet who was firing his blaster shouted to everyone so they could hear him. "Guys listen, it's just like how we fought each other before. We must use our supers to kill these things"

"Oh so it's that kind of battle" said Dante as he was already on a Level 1 super. He activated it but managed to get one kill. "Sweet"

The Turbo Tanks kept on firing at the All-Stars and the mansion.

"We must take down those tanks, I'll use my own blades if I have to" Nariko shouted as she got back up from being blasted by the Turbo Tanks.

"But we can't there's just too many clones surrounding us" said Parappa. Spike was with him as they both looked out for each other. They didn't look when a Kratos clone activated his super and killed them both. "Hade's awaits" it shouted.

"Quickly" said Nariko as she activated her Level 1 on the Kratos clone. She managed to kill it just in time. "No one hurts my comrades and get away with it" she shouted in anger after seeing Parappa and Spike were killed.

They both respawned into battle where Sackboy and Little Sister were hiding.

Sweet Tooth, Nathan Drake and Jak & Daxter were firing their ranged attacks at the cones by going back to back.

"I haven't had this much fun in ages" the clown laughed evilly.

"Can you at least stay focused on killing these guys with your supers please" said Nathan.

"GUYS WATCH OUT" Jak shouted. They were too late to move as a Toro clone activated his Level 2: Toro makes a wish, which came straight towards where Jak and his group were, they all exploded.

Sir Daniel was assisting Fat Princess in battle with her guards as they were attacking a Big Daddy, Sackboy and a Raiden clone. "I'm the hero of Gallowmere" said Sir Daniel as he kept on slashing the clones, "I'll show you"

Sir Daniel was knocked back by the Big Daddy clone as he activated his Level 1 super. He exploded when Little Sister jumped on him with her needle.

Fat Princess was about to activate her Level 1 super when the Raiden clone activated his level 1 super first. "Your mine" he said and killed Fat Princess.

Sly Cooper was having a hard time fighting in battle so he stayed with Ratchet so they could both take them on. A Jak clone attacked them with his blaster rifle. Sly activated his Level 1: Unstoppable Ally, as Murray charged at Jak killing him and fell to the floor, "Glad I could help out" said Murray.

Spike got to Cole and they both fought a Nariko and Dante clone. They both were putting much damage with Spikes monkey swords and Coles Amp to get them AP. "It's good to fight side by side, right Spike?" Cole asked. "It sure does" Spike responded. They were still attacking them when suddenly the Dante Clone activated his Level 2: Stinger and did a charge stab with his rebellion up front. "How about that?" he said as he killed both Cole and Spike.

Heihachi got his Level 2 and activated it, Kuma came out and supported Heihachi in battle. Kuma managed to take down two clones as he destroyed them with his claws and then got another two kills by doing a disgusting fart that left some horrible gas in the air. Heihachi laughed, "Is this the best that Polygon Man can do?" he said being quite cocky. He was unaware that a Ratchet clone came up behind him and used his Level 1: RYNO-V and killed Heihachi in the machine gun fire.

Big Daddy wasn't doing too well in battle as he was being slashed many times by a Dante, Nariko and Raiden clone. He tried to attack them with his drill but he kept on missing. This made Big Daddy very angry, his eye holes were now full red. The Raiden clone activated his Level 1 and killed Big Daddy.

Raiden kept on dodging many sniper fires from a Radec clone. Raiden was about to charge up to him when a Cole clone came up in front of him and hit him with his Amp three times followed by the Radec clone shooting him again with his sniper.

Same with Zeus as he was getting shot at by the Radec clone with his sniper.

"I can't be beaten by these foul creatures" Zeus roared "As a god I should become much stronger than they are"

The All-Stars that were killed were then respawned back at the mansion. They were all about to go back and fight when something happened that shocked them completely. The Radec clone that had been firing so many shots with his sniper rifle had now built up to a Level 3: stA-X6 Jetpack.

"Expect no mercy" said the Radec clone as he flew up in the air with his jetpack and aimed his machine gun at the All-Stars, Zeus being his first target.

Little Sister shouted to the All-Stars, "Quick get in here"

The All-Stars turned around and ran into the mansion as cover from the firing machine guns from the jetpack. Zeus wasn't able to make it as he got killed by the gun fire. He respawned a few seconds later in the mansion.

The clones and the Turbo Tanks kept on attacking the All-Stars and the mansion.

The All-Stars were now starting to lose their battle.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Meanwhile, back at the Polygon Man's base. A Sir Daniel clone was running as he was trying to find the Polygon Man. He got to the experiment room and knocked on the door rapidly. The door opened and the Polygon Man came out looking right at him.

"What is it clone, I'm in the process of creating my own personal soldiers" Polygon Man asked horribly as he did not wanted to be disturbed on his project.

"Well sir, I thought you should know about...wait a minute did you say you were making your own personal soldiers?" the clone asked as he was now focused on what the Polygon Man had just said rather than telling him something important.

"Uh...well?"

"Oh can I see them, please, please, please, please?"

"No" the Polygon Man replied. The clone looked a bit upset.

"Alright fine but I can only show you them when I'm done, maybe" said the Polygon man. He then asked, "Anyway what was it you wanted to tell me?"

"Oh yeah that's right, I wanted to show you how the battle is going along, you'll like the results so far sir" said the Sir Daniel clone happily as he lead him to the main hall where they had a screen to show them the battlefield at the All-Star mansion.

Polygon Man sighed a bit.

"What's wrong sir?" the clone asked.

"Oh, it's just that I missed out most of the action, it's a shame really. I wanted to see them get destroyed like trash they are" he replied in a bad mood.

"Well at least your invasion is working out well sir. Our Turbo Tanks are still in good condition and they're still firing at the mansion but we seem to have lost some of your troops. Shall I request for some more?"

"No" said the Polygon Man, "We need to save our troops for the first planets and game worlds were invading, besides it looks like my troops are doing just fine without having to request for more"

"Oh, well I guess you've made your point there sir" said the Sir Daniel clone, he trusted that the polygon man was making the right decision.

The Polygon Man looked at the mansion that parts of it were completely destroyed.

"You were strong All-Stars, but I've become stronger than all of you now. Soon it'll be game over for the rest of you" The Polygon Man grinned evilly as he watched more of the fighting.

* * *

Isaac woke up from his rest, he yawned and stretched his arms out in the air. "Aw man, I haven't felt this good in a long time"

He looked up on the air to see black smoke in the sky. He knew that came from all the way to the All-Star mansion.

"Looks like things have gone to hell over where the All-Star mansion is" said Isaac.

He got onto his feet and picked up his Plasma Cutter to put another ammo clip inside. He looked in the sky then at his waypoint finder. Good news for Isaac was that he had finally got his energy back and he was now feeling a lot less painful, but the bad news was that he had lost his All-Star Power. The only way to get his AP back was to get back to the mansion and use the AP Extractor.

The AP Extractor is used for giving out a huge orb of AP that was bigger than the characters size. It was meant to give any newcomers the power to use supers and become an All-Star. The machine could run at an infinite amount of AP which originally came from the Polygon Man as it was part of his power. Since then the machine was no longer in use since the All-Stars didn't get any new people or characters to join their group.

"I hope that machine still works, because I need to get my All-Star power back" said Isaac.

He was about to go when he realised that if he got to the All-Stars mansion by himself then he'd be walking into a death trap by the clones.

"Ah great, now how am I suppose to get to the mansion by myself...wait a minute...I know who to get"

Isaac touched a few buttons on his communicator to send a signal to the contact he had met before during the body switching incident.

"You wanted to be an All-Star Pupuru, well now's your chance" said Isaac.

* * *

"You seem so happy about something Pupuru, why's that?" Puni asked. She was a friend of Pupuru.

Pupuru, Kuu and Puni were off on a quest to defeat some monsters and bring back some ingredients. They were in the forest as the quest indicated that it was filled with kinds of monsters that had very good and slightly common amount of food they could use to create the finest curry.

"It's about Etanya" Pupuru replied as she was smiling with her eyes closed.

"What about her?"

"She told me about my future and who my handsome lover would be"

Puni thought this was going to be interesting, same with Kuu.

"Well what did she tell you?" Puni asked.

"Well she said I'd be going on huge adventures with some weird and unlikely creatures"

"But what did she say about who your handsome lover would be" Puni asked. She had a smile on her face just waiting to hear what Pupuru was going to say next.

"She said my handsome lover would be someone who is dark, cold hearted, a bit taller and older than me. But she said that he's the one for me. I just can't wait to find him, it'll be so romantic" said Pupuru, she was in her thoughts of what her life would turn out to be like.

Puni smirked, "More like catastrophic" she said quietly. Kuu heard her and giggled.

"What was that Puni?" Pupuru asked as she was curious to know what she said.

"Oh nothing" Puni replied. She then thought to herself, "Besides Etanya's visions of the future aren't always accurate or more likely not true, if only you could have figured that out Pupuru so you wouldn't end up chasing false visions. Otherwise it can lead you to sadness"

Pupuru was humming a song to herself as they carried on through the forest. She was still thinking about who her lover would be.

It wasn't long until they heard some growling noises. Kuu got up close to Pupuru and Puni was at her side.

"It looks like we found the monsters" said Puni as she got out her staff.

"Indeed we do" Pupuru replied as she got out her sword.

They were surrounded by a swarm of Knoblins and Daphnia Devils. Pupuru was about to fight when something in her apron was buzzing. She took a few steps back behind Puni and looked at her communicator that Ratchet had given her. It was a warning message that indicated that the All-Stars needed help.

Pupuru then thought to herself, "Looks like I need to help the All-Stars, sorry about this Puni but I need to go. Looks like I'm now officially going to become an All-Star"

Puni pointed her staff upfront. "Alright Pupuru, are you ready?" she asked.

Suddenly a huge flash came from behind her, she turned around but was blinded by the brightness. Even the monsters were blinded too.

A few seconds later it stopped. Puni looked to only see nothing, Pupuru was actually gone. She then realised that she was surrounded by monsters.

She turned around getting ready to fight but the monsters were gone, the only thing around her were the food and ingredients she and Pupuru needed to make the curry. So pretty much the monsters ran off.

"This seems odd" said Puni, "The monster are gone, even Pupuru. Where did she go?"


End file.
